


Always there...

by Kara Zor-El (daughterofkrypton)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofkrypton/pseuds/Kara%20Zor-El
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how Kara is dealing with Stephanie's death. Kinda a drabble of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there...

“Hey Steph.” Kara sat down besides Stephanie, smiling softly. “I brought you flowers. They are pretty and smell nice. They remind me of you.”

Today it was flowers. Yesterday it was her favourite food to share. The day before,her favourite book. Whatever it was, Kara never showed up empty handed to their meetings.

Some days talking was easier. Others she couldn’t find words and just lay there in her presence. Kara wouldn’t miss their meetings for anything in the world, though.

“You don’t have to talk today. Just listen.” The young Kryptonian lay back on the grass. “Today was good. I’m finally gonna graduate college. That’s exciting, I guess. Now I have to start searching for jobs.” She mock sighed. “That’s always fun,isn’t it? Oh! And the Justice League finally decided to accept me in. About damn time, right?” She chuckled. “Also, Streaky has been getting a little fat lately. I think I might be over feeding him.”

The sounds of sirens reached her ears. “Oh. That’s my queue. Gotta go. I promise I’ll come back tomorrow, there’s no need to pout.” Kara stood up. She placed the flowers in front of Stephanie.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Wait for me,okay?” With that, Kara Zor-El flew into danger, like always.

‘Stephanie A. Brown: beloved daughter, cherished friend.’  
'Until later,old friend.’


End file.
